


【潇南】小小冤家

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo





	【潇南】小小冤家

第五梦

翟潇闻带女伴回家是周震南成年后的事，叔叔将小孩留给他养时小孩才十岁不到，唇红齿白，现又长成个祸水模样，翟潇闻不敢将他放在家里更不敢带出去，守着小孩抽条的日子吃素，十八岁一过就频繁地碰女人，仿佛是要将此前多年的禁欲生活填补满，谁知他每晚在不同的女人身上找寻安逸窝眼中却只得周震南一张脸。他怕小孩子，至今不肯生养，也不结婚，逢有心人介绍只说“家里已经有细路都照顾之不过嚟，唔想再填一个。”

周震南拎了个瓷花瓶噼里啪啦地砸门，女人在里头叫得要死，翟潇闻发泄完了套上裤子才来给他开，周震南瞧见女人的腿塌在床下，翟潇闻的皮带散着，他掀眼皮说，吵得我训唔着（睡不着）。恨恨地盯着翟潇闻。脚上被碎瓷片划了道小口子，转身咬牙切齿地走路都不吭声，由翟潇闻抱了他放回床上去喷酒精雾。

翟潇闻说，你唔中意下次就唔带呢一个，别气坏了身体。周震南被他握在手里的小脚伸出去踹他，翟潇闻，你去窑子，还滚回来做什么！翟潇闻把他搂着，不回来小宝睡不着觉咯。小时候就缩他怀里才睡得踏实，大了还是黏人。一身雪白的奶，嘴巴红艳艳的，好不春情。我现在还不舍得搞你，你要乖，不听话就送你去台湾那边，一年见不到我。周震南抖着浑身的骚浪的欲望无处可施，滚滚滚，他说，不喜欢就算了，像是我求着你喜欢喜欢我。

怎么不喜欢你。翟潇闻想，就是喜欢你才舍不得弄乱你。他把睡梦中小孩的头发揉得乱七八糟散在脸上、枕上，黑白间小孩粉软的脸蛋随呼吸动着。说来好笑，小孩小时候被喂的乌龟咬了手指都会挂着一脸湿热的泪花冲他发姣，哥哥，哥哥，龟龟咬我指头。要是跟他说那把龟龟交给阿姨煲汤，他又会哭得更凶。龟龟不会了，不要把它拿去煲汤，他哭着说。现在却张扬跋扈活像个小魔王。

要是现在跟他讲这个他一定会抬起拳头胡乱揍人，翟潇闻的凶器垫在他身下蹭着臀缝会阴但不进去，弄得他像被咬了一口软软地流水，只感觉自己是要干了，又堵不住。带我去舞会，哥，周震南闭着眼睛说。他要是被翟潇闻带去舞会，从今往后没有女人再敢爬翟潇闻的床。翟潇闻说不，你那么小那么姣，会被人拐跑。

红玫瑰黄玫瑰蓝玫瑰，总之不是他这朵白色，翟潇闻又不很爱女人，男仔也少有入他眼的，但周震南勾引他就一勾一个准。他说你这么纯，我怕把你带坏啊，小姣货，先学学怎么跳舞吧。周震南跟着老师学交际舞，老师要他搂女人的腰，他说我花钱学的是女仔的舞啊。男人就搂他的腰。翟潇闻又看不过去，要人把老师揍了一顿，周震南好气，腿搭在他肩膀上用力蹬，你要我学跳舞又把老师给打跑，我学什么啊。

他又不甘心，还偷偷跑去买裙子和假发，对于女伴的事情耿耿于怀，换上裙子在屋里头等翟潇闻回来却没等到人兽性大发狠狠搞他，倒是被狠狠打了回屁股。翟潇闻一边打他屁股一边骂，姣货，要勾引谁呢。周震南抓住他大腿边不甘示弱地掐，勾引你啊死衰仔，痛痛痛。雪白臀肉被打得粉软，他又还带着笑意在人眼皮子底下晃屁股，你这么凶，要不要插进来啊？

骚，你就骚。翟潇闻险些给气翻过去，手指头塞到他穴里搅把人搅得瘫在地上。周震南，你这辈子都别想我操你。他说。周震南贴着地毯大声地哼了一下，两个人都是小孩子脾气。

其实他虽说知道不能乱搞，奈何翟潇闻迷人，他自己出去找男仔只觉得一个个都比不上他的好，又靓又温柔，凶起来能把周震南盯到湿裤子。天知地知，就是他们乱搞在一起也没有人会多长只手出来管教，周震南只想，不是翟潇闻好莺莺燕燕，是他周震南还没本事比过烈焰红唇和大奶子。

他叫马仔教他抽烟，最好是那种廉价的堕落的烟，能让人闻出风尘的味道，他将自己一张细幼的脸涂得花枝乱翘，好不妖艳，拿纸巾将多出去的口红细细擦掉，在镜中认不出自己的脸。叼你老母，他忍不住骂了一句，粗口后浑身羞耻想赶紧洗掉脱掉，又不想这么前功尽弃。

翟潇闻平时最习惯逛的厅，他偷摸着混进去，因着身量纤细灵活似鱼，好些男人来搂来抱都得他不了，找到那俊美面庞性如罗刹的人闪进了他的房间将锁落住。翟潇闻酒量一般，一个人在沙发上，七十年代迪斯科玻璃球照得人头大。周震南单膝往沙发上跪，捧着他的脸说，老板，你要的人到啦。翟潇闻微睁开看瞧，他不能瞧清楚眼前这小小人，但双手把他紧紧搂抱住贴在身上，你身子凉，给我消消热。

周震南被他的气息打得发颤，翟潇闻从不在他面前表现出失态的醉意，这一房间的荷尔蒙比春药还狠，咬他的神经。老板，他小声叫着，老板要不要脱衣啊。翟潇闻闻声动了一动，觉着他声音熟悉，捧着脸瞧了一瞧，把周震南盯得心惊肉跳，好在他仍是没认出来，只努力眨了眨眼笑着靠在沙发上，我让宝姐帮我找个这样的小人儿，她还真的找到。

周震南迷惑，软软脸蛋靠在他胸口努力把自己当成他叫的小姐，找什么人，老板不满意我么。

翟潇闻只道，你有几分像我弟......妹妹，这是夸你靓，别介意。语罢笑起来。周震南忍住要掐他脸的冲动，他这地位，乱伦就够惹人鄙夷，要是知道他恋的还是自己弟弟，柜门开得惊天动地可比伦理还刺激。

妹妹就妹妹罢，有这样个哥哥，当一次妹妹又何尝不可。周震南模模糊糊想，这家伙明明想搞我想疯掉了，怎么这样会忍。于是他尝试着凑过去跟醉人接吻，小舌压在他唇上勾，把自己软绵的嘴唇挨着男人磨，男人没动情他却先湿。他又去剥翟潇闻的裤子，男人口齿不清地说着他的好话，周震南听了心里乳鹿奔跳开心得不得了，握着男人的肉柱用小脸蹭着，嘴张得圆圆的浅浅地含住龟头，又恨不得把男人给吸到射在他嘴巴里。

他正卖力讨好器物，忽然被翟潇闻架住腰肢往沙发上提，男人胡乱地蹭着他的肚子，来回摸他，从腿间往上一直摸到小腹，又潜鱼似地笔直地回往双腿间磨，好南南，乖南南，给哥哥肏一回。他的睫毛也湿了，脸上也起汗了，灯光里头碎闪着，俊美得很，无端透出一种痴态。

周震南的腿被他架在肩膀，后背靠着沙发被折起来，翟潇闻握着他的脚踝的手掌滚烫极了，他迷蒙地喊了声翟潇闻，杵在穴口的阳具早被他舔得水淋淋的，往里头缓缓地顶进去。周震南双手胡乱地在皮沙发上抓，那声音刺得他脑仁疼，却浑身想着舒服，被坚定而缓慢地顶入的感觉让他瑟缩了一下，只有种舒爽得快要尿出来的想法。

醉了酒的人大脑迟钝，做爱做得轻柔，周震南想起他屋里那些女人的尖叫声来，觉着翟潇闻还离他很远，他现在只是插入但身躯伏在他身上半米外，周身不暖。他便去抓男人的手臂，哥，过来点，抱抱我，你抱抱我......

翟潇闻动着腰，额发垂着一晃一晃，被汗打湿了，这会儿压身下来贴着周震南的脸，小孩儿脸上红晕散了，整张脸迷蒙像笼着一层水汽，被重重地捣着穴内软肉，两条腿夹着翟潇闻的腰往上攀，不想要男人离开他体内。

等他被男人内射才后知后觉地反应过来，脚踹在翟潇闻肩膀上叫道，翟潇闻你不要脸！会很难弄！但阳具还被吃在穴内一鼓一鼓，听了他情欲里头软了半截的嗓子更重地往里顶过去，软肉泌出黏腻阴精缠得更紧了。

翟潇闻射完一回清醒许多，身上还挂着个人，睁大了眼瞧却是一张熟悉得不能再熟悉的小脸，红扑扑，连骂粗口的力气也没有，迷迷糊糊地小声嘟囔，翟潇闻混蛋不要脸。

翟潇闻惊得找不着东西南北，他们还维持着交合的姿势，戒破七零八落。周震南光着屁股被他翻了个面按在沙发上抬手就往下扇，挨了打的小孩脚趾都蜷起来对着墙壁哀哀叫，扑你个街啊，有冇搞错，你刚弄得我很痛依家还要打我。

就打你，就打你。翟潇闻自己也还光着个屁股，两根指头并起来捅到他穴里去，训他，姣穴咬这么紧，整天都想着被肏啊，还跑来外头找肏，干！

周震南抖着身子被他训得羞起来，明明是你，找跟我一样的女人，你找得到吗，痴线！

忽感觉翟潇闻的胸膛贴了他的背，冰凉被火热覆盖，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，上身被迫捞着立起来，脸蛋这样在一起蹭啊磨，脾气顿时没了大半。

门忽然被推开，有个女人在喊，翟老板你要的人来了啊，却见翟潇闻抱着个人背对着，光裸着紧实的臀，饶是阅人无数的宝姐也要脸红心跳，忙推着女仔出去，一边弯腰说“对唔住啊对唔住老板”，一边抬眼瞧是哪个讨了巧的年轻人，小小的轮廓漂亮得人心惊胆颤，却发现是那正宫一位，眼尾懒懒地扫过来。

翟潇闻立刻去吻他眼尾，迷离说，不许让别人看了你。周震南忍着没笑，来的路上早就看了，还摸了呢。语罢没来得及得意被膝盖顶开双腿，别扭男人拍了下小屁股蛋子，再骚，找肏是不是？

冤家果真是一家，周震南如了愿，当晚被好好地干上几回，干得穴都肿了，被翟潇闻在夜总会沙发上干，裹着大衣抱上汽车在后座干，弄回家还没进卧室压在柜子上干，屁股被抽得红红，嘴上还不停歇地骂骂咧咧，翟潇闻只得一直一直亲他才堵住那张叭叭的小嘴，姣货，就想哥哥亲，这下满意了？亲亲亲，亲死你。

周震南偏开头，被顶得往前送，后背在柜沿上磨，胡说，是你就想弄我，射完了又硬，硬死你算了！翟潇闻简直想把他的小软嘴拿个夹子夹住，又想听他一碰就嗲了的呻吟，于是额头顶着他的额头，调笑得人一张雪白的脸红透了。这么硬小宝儿才会爽咯，要是不够硬就要哭鼻子是不是？你就知道卖姣，小骚穴夹得哥哥好硬好胀。周震南推着他带酒气的脸，头一次觉得恨不得钻到地缝里去。

深黑的夜熬得却是灯火通明，仆人们苦不堪言，一边想着怎么换洗地毯和桌布，一边还要忍受楼上断断续续的吟叫。

第二天一早，周震南人就不见，翟潇闻捞了半响怀里确实没有软乎乎的小东西，倒是被塞了个抱枕，一看上头印着臭屁小孩的头像，撅着嫩红的嘴唇睁大眼睛，下头印着一行字：今晚，让我畀你含。丢，翟潇闻狠狠揪了把枕上小脸，迟早这骚东西要把人榨干。

刺青原料须得是有机的，碳原子长链架着氧、架着硫连得越多留得越久，针要进得快进得紧，那白拉拉的一块软皮微碰一下就要起红，手上若是按得重了脑门就要吃枪子，陈河把动作加麻溜了，身下那一小块就哀哀细猫一样嘤起来，他额头滴汗险些落到美人背上，由人伸了块方巾止住，堪一看却是绣着个翟。

老板，公子，您出去坐坐，不好弄。

翟潇闻翘着腿坐在竹椅上兜着一只更小的手十指扣了又分开，怎么不好弄了？我得看着他。翟潇闻看着是一码事，那目光聚过来倒不是为了纹身师傅，陈河算是看出来，手下人不是怕疼是有意惹祸，一片雪背白亮，在眼里招魂，贴在床上的小脸蛋朝着翟潇闻，小鼻子小眼睛小嘴巴拧来拧去做着各种古怪表情。

周震南才刚刚躺下，背对着他宽衣解带露出上半身奶腻，翟潇闻就带着人冲了进来。一间闹市窄巷里头的小店铺容不下这活菩萨，陈河跟人说，小公子还是另找师傅吧，谁敢得罪翟老板。周震南看着人小手劲儿却不输，他摆出点笑来，握师傅的手，你怕什么，刺青又不是谋杀，他奈你何？

话纵使是这样说了，谁也不敢在人身上留印子，天都知道翟潇闻一双亮眼里头容不得一点沙子。翟潇闻拧了他的脸，周震南一张巴掌脸长得小，浑然不知已是成年许久了，白幼的脸捧在掌心，笑里头存了姣劲。好好的一张白皮，添什么花什么绣？周震南却是双手撑在躺板上，准你打扮好去勾搭美女，我不能扮靓吗？

翟潇闻看着墨汁纹出一背的玫瑰和花刺，简直群魔乱舞眼花缭绕，他忽然蹲在周震南面前嚼他的唇瓣，嚼得滴血露才贴着他的面说，裙子穿哪件，叫阿仔拿给你，今晚带你出去，你不是就想当一回女伴？

周震南于是伏着笑起来，好、好。他假惺惺地摸眼泪摸到一手干涸，遂冷着脸把红得滴血的唇瓣咬住磨了又磨，直至尝到腥甜。天知道他何止是要当一回女伴，他得当千千回、万万回的伴，黑玫瑰横空出世，天下靓女靓仔都要闪一边。

·61


End file.
